Seadra
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexcokalos=040 |evofrom=Horsea |evointo=Kingdra |gen=Generation I |species=Dragon Pokémon |egg1=Dragon |egg2=Water 1 |body=05 |type=Water |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=55.1 lbs. |metweight=25.0 kg |ability=Poison Point Sniper |dw=Damp |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Seadra (Japanese: シードラ Shiidora) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology It has a long snout and a number of spikes on its head, to the sides and on the top, and a pair of pectoral fins on the sides of its head. Its torso is covered with rough, cream-colored scales. Seadra's dorsal fins have sharp, pointed, cream-colored tips from which it exudes venom. Seadra also have a large tail which is generally coiled up. Seadra's quills can render its victim unconscious. Behavior After the female Seadra gives birth, the male Seadra will take care of the young and its nest. It will attack those who venture too near to its children. Seadra has a violent temper. Natural abilities Seadra can have the ability Poison Point or the ability Sniper. Poison Point has a 30% chance of poisoning a foe who physically attacks Seadra. Sniper increases the power of critical hits. Its spines provide protection. Its fins and bones are prized as traditional medicine ingredients. It is extremely accurate in shooting water from its mouth. Evolution Seadra evolves from Horsea at level 32. Seadra evolves into Kingdra, when traded while holding the Dragon Scale. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Hydro Pump|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 1 |Bubble|40|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 1 |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Clever|2|3}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |Water Gun|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 5 |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Clever|2|3}} 9 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 13 |Water Gun|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 17 |''[[Twister]]''|40|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|4|0}} 21 |Bubble Beam|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|2|3}} 26 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 31 |Brine|65|100|10|Water|Special|Tough|3|0}} 38 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 45 |''Dragon Pulse''|85|100|10|Dragon|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 52 |Dragon Dance|—|—|20|Dragon|Status|Cool|1|0}} 60 |Hydro Pump|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} N/A |Bubble|40|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Whirlpool|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Ash Ketchum battled Mandi's Seadra in his first battle in the Indigo League. Cissy used a Seadra while Ash was participating in her target test in ''Fit to be Tide. A Seadra was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo in Mewtwo Strikes Back. The Seadra clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. Juan, the leader of the Sootopolis City Gym, also owns a Seadra. Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Silver had a Seadra as a part of his team, although it was not shown. During the events of Volume 9, Silver secretly sends Seadra to Gold via trade for his Poliwhirl, triggering Seadra's evolution into Kingdra. Trivia * Seadra is the only non- -type Pokémon to have the ability Poison Point. * Seadra, Cascoon, Vigoroth, Swadloon and Spewpa are the only Pokémon who lose their ability when they first evolve, but regain it back when evolving again. * Despite being the Dragon Pokémon Species, it isn't a -type Pokémon along with Horsea. It's evolution, Kingdra is part Dragon-type however. Gallery 117Seadra_OS_anime.png 117Seadra_OS_anime_2.png 117Seadra_AG_anime.png 117Seadra_AG_anime 2.png 117Seadra_Dream.png 117Seadra_Pokemon_Stadium.png 117Seadra Pokemon Colosseum.png 117Seadra Pokémon HOME.png Seadra-GO.png Seadra GO Shiny.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon